Ah, It's a Wonderful Cat Life!
by MidnightRoses291
Summary: Rin, a sheltered, pampered, and spoiled pedigree cat, is a pet to Megpoid Gumi, who is the inheritor to one of the world's most famous cosmetic and fashion companies. Len, a dirty stray, lives in one of the most criminal neighborhoods in the city. Fate keeps putting both of them in situations where they constantly meet. What will happen? Will there be love? Or just plain annoyance


**This is one of my very first stories, so please tell me how I'm doing! It's okay to include criticism, too. This story is based off of the song, 'Ah, It's a Wonderful Cat Life!' by Megpoid Gumi and Kagamine Len.. I do not own the song, and I do not own the Vocaloids... I switched some characters around, such as Rin and Gumi, and added other vocaloids as characters.. In this story, just the dogs and cats are like humanoids.. They have the ears and tail, and other characteristics, but look human.. If you have no idea what I'm talking about, just look up cat girl and you'll understand.. Other than that, please enjoy and tell me what you think!**

**~Chapter One: I Wouldn't Change My Life If I Could~**

"Hey! Stop that mangy stray!" A voice yelled out behind me. I would've snapped back a retort, if it wasn't for the fact that I had his fish in my mouth. While some people ran out of my way, others stepped in front me, in an effort to put me in a screeching halt. Heh heh heh… Wrong move! I swiftly pounced upward, hitting the back of a person's head to launch me farther into the air. I then landed on top of a tent covering one of the local food stands. The owner of the stand squealed loudly, much to my annoyance. I then jumped up and landed safely on the edge of a building, thanks to my cat-like reflexes. I looked back and saw the fishmonger yelling at me furiously, while some people stopped to stare at what the commotion was. I smirked, and sent the fishmonger a wave, then proceeded to run across the edge of building until I reached my humble abode: A dumpster in an alley of the most dangerous neighborhood in the city, next to the city's dump. Perfect, huh? This neighborhood is where most of the city's strays live and flourish, like yours truly.

"Hey, Len! Did you get it?" I heard a voice call out from behind the dumpster.

"I got it, Kaito!" I called out, as I saw the figure of Kaito coming out from behind the dumpster. My friend, Shion Kaito, is also one of the many strays that live in the city. Kaito and I have been friends and strays for as long as we can remember. He was wearing his usual clothes: white shirt with a dark blue scarf and dark blue shorts, with dark blue boot-styled shoes. He has bluish hair, blue eyes, and his cat ears and tail are blue to match, with a piece of his left ear bitten off, and the end of his tail tweaked. Oh, didn't I tell you? I am a cat, if you haven't already guessed. Well, more specifically, a stray cat, alongside with my friends, Kaito and Gakupo. Unlike Kaito and Gakupo though, my cat ears and tail don't match my hair color. I have spiky blonde hair, which I pull back into a short ponytail, with blue eyes. However, my cat ears and tail are a blackish color. I'm wearing a dull brown colored shirt, with a black vest over it, and a loose orange tie around my neck. I was wearing black pants with long orange pockets, and boot-styled shoes with the same dull brown color as my shirt.

"Alright! Salmon!" Kaito exclaimed, while he grabbed the fish I brought back. Kaito was about to sink his teeth into the fish.

"Don't start eating without me!" Another voice exclaimed. Kaito and I blinked and looked over at the other cat that was heading his way over to us.

"Then don't sleep in so often!" I said, smirking slightly. My other friend, Gakupo came into sight. He sneered at me for a few seconds then walked over to Kaito and both of them started play-fighting over who gets the first bite of lunch. Kamui Gakupo was another stray cat that had very long purple hair styled in a long ponytail, with a mix of dark blue and purple eyes. His long-haired cat ears and tail were the same hue as his hair. He was wearing a gray-colored men's kimono. Unlike Kaito and me, Gakupo used to have an owner. That's right, Gakupo used to live the sheltered, pampered life of a pet. Disgusting, right? Any who, Gakupo's owner died of old age, and Gakupo was forced to leave the home he knew all his life. Shortly after, he found Kaito and me, and we decided to let him live with us even though he used to be a pet. We had to get rid of Gakupo's collar eventually, even when he protested, and now he always wears his kimono as a last reminder of his owner. He's still getting the hang of things, but he's learning quickly. I heard a ferocious hiss from Kaito. I blinked and looked over at the two who seemed to want to rip each other's throats out. Kaito made a leap, but I was faster. I jumped in between them, holding the other back. They proceeded to try to claw each other's eyes out. "Hey! Knock it off you two!" I shouted. I saw them about to argue, but a growl escaped my lips, that made them shut up. "Let's just eat lunch, okay? We've got a busy day ahead of us!" I said, a mischievous smile tugging at my lips in the end. Kaito and Gakupo then smiled with me. We ate our lunch as quick as possible. We even heard some person walk by comment on how our table manners were. What they said: 'What Filthy Pigs!' That comment left us laughing like no tomorrow.

"C'mon, let's go," Kaito said, standing up. I nodded, and got up while Gakupo followed. What do we do now? That's easy, we do the usual.

First, we chased pigeons and other birds. It's always funny to see them running, and it feels exciting to boot! There are always pigeons or other birds around to chase.

Second, we ran over to a fish market and created chaos among not only the workers, but the customers too! I got at least three fish, Kaito was able to get the biggest catch of the day, and Gakupo scratched some salesmen who tried to trap us. "Hahaha! Did you see me?" I said, while Kaito and Gakupo laughed with me.

Third, with our dinner in our mouths, we hopped onto the roof of a building that overlooked the whole entire neighborhood. We then ate all the fish we stole from the market, and watched the townspeople go by their daily lives. Then once we get bored, we simply lay down and fall half-asleep, basking in the sun with full stomachs.

Last but not least, we teased the neighborhoods' dogs. We usually tease the neighborhood's dogs, by dropping our tails and while they jump up to try and bite them, we pull them back up easily. The dogs are now usually tied to a post, so they can't reach us. I know it may seem cruel, but before when they were not tied up to their masters' posts, they hunted us down like rats! We weren't even doing anything to them before either! So this is just our way of payback. "Ha! What stupid mutts!" Kaito sneered, while dangling his tail right above the dog's reach. The dog growled at us. "When I get out of here, I'll rip you apart!" The dog swore, snarling and glaring at us. "That'll be the day," Kaito commented, and Gakupo snickered. The dogs growled louder and started jumping again to attempt at biting our tails. We walked away, laughing. "Those dogs never learn!" I said, laughing. We heard the dogs saying 'Just you wait!', or 'Better watch your back!', and we laughed harder.

After that, we head back to our lovely dumpster we call home. "Home sweet home, boys!" I said, and rushed over, making it a race. Kaito and Gakupo smiled excitedly, and raced along with me. I won first place, Kaito second, Gakupo third. We laughed as we jumped up and landed on top of the trash bags right next to the dumpster. We all lay down comfortably, and stared up at the night sky until we fell asleep. I usually am the last to fall asleep, since I stare out at the night sky. It's a nice view, all those stars twinkling and the moon shining brilliantly. I think back on the day, and I smile. "I wouldn't change my life if I could…" I whispered, then closed my eyes and fell asleep.

**~Backtrack Back to Noon, and in a Different Point of View~**

The great grandfather clock in the foyer struck, and rang twelve times. "Ah! Its noon," I said, thinking about the lunch I will be served today. 'Maybe it will be steamed salmon with soy sauce? No, I had that yesterday…' I thought.

"Rin! Rin! Rin, where are you?" I heard my name being called out. "Ah! There you are!"

I looked back, and saw my owner, Gumi, coming up to me. Gumi had short greenish hair with longer bangs on the side of her face, with the same hue of her hair for her eyes. She was wearing a white sleeveless dress, with orange frills on the bottom. She had on white stockings with orange frill near the top, and had on dark green Mary Jane high heels as shoes. She also had on a dark green vest outlined with gold over her white dress, and had a gold necklace on with two matching gold bracelets on both her wrists. This was her usual outfit of going out with one of her friends. Sometimes she brings me along and we may go to a spa or maybe a restaurant that allows pets.

"Rin, I'm going out to eat with one of my friends," She started. "I would take you along with me but the restaurant has a strict no pets policy, so I'm really sorry, but I can't take you," She finished, and then started apologizing franticly.

I smiled understandingly. "That's okay, Gumi," I said, trying to ease her. "I understand it's not your fault,"

Gumi blinked, ceasing her apologizing, and smiled genuinely. "Oh! What would I do without you, Rin?" She said, and hugged me. I smiled, and hugged back. Once the hug ended, she put a hand lightly under my chin and lifted my head up. "I will be coming home late, so you may invite your friends over if you need company, okay?" She said.

I blinked, and nodded happily. "Yes~!" I cheered. 'Teto and Neru can come over!' I thought, joyous.

Gumi laughed slightly at my enthusiasm, and then a maid came in the room. "Miss Megpoid, the limo has arrived," The maid said, and then bowed and left.

Gumi sighed softly, and then after saying she'll be back before midnight, she left. I then breathed, and walked over to the phone. I dialed in a number and heard it rang.

"Hello?" A voice came from the other side.

"Teto, this is Rin," I said, smiling. Kasane Teto is one of my closest friends, and one of the nicest cats you would ever know.

"Oh, Rin! So glad you called! What's up?" I heard her say from the other side.

"Gumi is going out with some of her friends, and she said that I can invite you and Neru to come over so you can keep me company," I explained. I then heard an ear-piercing squeal from the other side of the phone.

"Really?! Oh, this is fantastic! Hold on, let me ask Meiko," Teto said, and then most likely put the phone down so she could ask her owner, Meiko. Sakine Meiko is one of Gumi's friends and she owns one of the local food stands, which Teto is pretty happy about, since she loves French bread. I heard some of their conversation through the phone.

"Meiko, may I please go over to Rin's mansion and spend some time with her?" I heard Teto beg. Then I heard chuckling.

"Of course you may, Teto! Just be back before six, okay?" I heard Meiko say. I grinned, happy she can come over. I heard shuffling, and then Teto's voice.

"She said Yes~!" Teto sung, obviously overjoyed.

"Yes! Come over in about thirty minutes, okay?" I said.

"Okay, nya~!" Teto said, and then hung up. I grinned, and then dialed a different number. I waited for someone to pick up.

"Hello, how may I help you?" A voice said on the other side. I blinked since I was expecting Neru to pick up.

"Hi, Haku! This is Rin," I said politely. "May Neru please come over to my mansion so we may hang out?" I asked.

"Oh, please hold on, Rin," Haku said. I heard a slight drop, probably meaning she put down the phone. Yowane Haku is Akita Neru's owner, and is one of Gumi's many friends. Neru is one of my closest friends too, even though she may seem mean at first, she's actually really sweet. I then heard them talking.

"Neru, Rin has invited you to come over at her mansion," Haku said, "Do you want to go?"

"If it'll get me out of here," I heard Neru say. I then heard footsteps, and someone picked up the phone.

"She'll be there," Haku said, "What time?"

"In about thirty minutes would be nice," I said.

"That's fine," Haku said, "Bye Rin, it was nice talking to you,"

"Thank you Haku!" I said, actually happy Neru was coming, even if she did act like she was in a bad mood at times.

I heard the smile in what Haku said. "It's no problem, Rin! Bye!" She said.

"Bye!" I said happily, and then hung up the phone. I got up and walked up the stairs to the second floor and strolled down the glorious, white hallways of the mansion. As I walked by, maids and butlers bowed to me before returning to what they had to do. My owner, Megpoid Gumi, is one of the richest people in the city. She's wealthy because she is the sole inheritor of one of the most famous cosmetic and fashion companies known worldwide. We live in a massive mansion, on top of a hill that overlooks the entire city, in one of the classy communities. So, since my owner is wealthy, it's natural that being her pet, I get attention as well. I am the reigning champion of many pet shows, and on the cover of almost every cat or pet magazine. I was even named Pet of the Year!

I walked into a hallway that was pure white, and on one side it was an entire glass wall, that brought in the sunshine. Outside, you can see the vast garden filled with fancy fountains, and exotic flowers. At the end of the hall I was walking in, there were golden colored doors that had a carved cat pattern into them, with glass, oval doorknobs. I opened the door and walked into my room. It had a cream colored carpet, with white furniture. My white bed's hand-stitched baby blue sheets and covers were neatly done, and my bed had a white lace canopy covering it. My bed's headboard is against my light green wall. Next to my bed, I have a white stand with my alarm clock and reading lamp. My white dresser and vanity is against a light orange wall. I have a full body sized mirror next to my walk-in closet. I have my own mini refrigerator and my own plasma screen television hanging on the opposite wall facing my bed. There is a DVD player below the TV and speakers the sides of my TV. There was a comfortable couch, with a matching loveseat and recliner surrounding a circular glass table in the middle. On the glass table there were a few books I was reading scattered on top, and in the middle of the table there was a vase with a vivid, violet orchid. I also had a white desk up against the same light yellow wall my television is hanging from. I use the white desk for my very own computer, and laptop. I have pictures of Gumi, my friends, Gumi's friends, and I hanging on the walls of my room, including some paintings from famous artists. I also have my very own balcony with glass doors and a light pink curtain, that overlooks the entire garden and a bit of the neighborhood, including the city in the distance.

I walk in my closet and look around, going through my clothes. I remember when my friends came into my room for the first time; they thought my closet was a fashion store! Once I picked out my outfit and got dressed, I walked outside and in front of my full body mirror. I was wearing a white strapless dress, but it had short sleeves on the side of my arms, making it a straight top. There were light pink frills on the bottom, the sleeves, and the frills across my chest and back, making it look similar to a corset top. I had on light pink high heels, with laces going up to my knees, and wearing my signature white bow on my head. Of course I was wearing my newest collar too. I then walked over to my vanity and started to do my hair and deciding if I should add make-up or not. I decided not to, since I didn't need it. I had short, golden colored hair that felt like silk, with clear blue eyes. My cat ears and tail are snow white and soft to the touch, reflecting my pure pedigree status. I smiled, proud of how I looked, and then walked out of my bedroom, and to the foyer. I immediately saw my friend, Teto coming in.

"Rin~!" Teto squealed and hugged me. I hugged back, smiling. "I haven't seen you in such a long time! We really need to go out more," Teto said. I nodded in agreement. Teto had dark pink, almost red colored hair, with red eyes that seemed so cute on her. Her hair is styled as pigtails into ringlets with curls at the end. She had folded cat ears, and a tail that always seemed to be slightly curled, both match the shade of pink of her hair. Teto was wearing a red tee that had a square neckline, and slightly puffy sleeves. She also had a white skirt and white flats with a red bow on each one. Teto's collar was red suede, with a light pink buckle and bell.

"Ugh… Quit with the squealing, my ears are pounding…" I heard a voice say, behind us. I looked over at saw my other friend, Neru, walk over to us. She was covering her cat ears. Neru had long, blonde hair that was styled into a side ponytail, being held by a gray ponytail holder, and she had light brown eyes. Her pointed cat ears and stubbed tail were similar to a bobcat. They were also the color of a light brown. Neru was wearing a black button-up shirt, with a black mini skirt and a gray chain coming from the right side. She also had a light tan, V-neck sweater over her button-up shirt, but both the sleeves were rolled up to her elbows. She had on black stockings, and long, tan boots with brown laces. Neru's collar was black leather, with a gold buckle and star-shaped nametag. Both Teto and Neru were pets, but they weren't pedigree cats, and they weren't wealthy. I didn't care about that though. I've known both of them for a long time, and it didn't matter to me whether they were pedigree or not. They were my closest friends, and I wouldn't give them up for anything.

"Gwah! I'm sorry!" Teto apologized to Neru. Neru waved it off.

"It's fine… It's fine…" She said, in a slightly annoyed way. Teto sighed in relief, and then something caught her attention.

"OHMAIGAWD!" She practically screamed. Neru covered her ears again, and one of her eyes twitched in irritation. Teto didn't notice though, her attention was glued to me – or more specifically, what was around my neck. "I-Is that-t-t what I-I t-th-think it i-is…?!" She stuttered, pointing to what was around my neck. Neru blinked and looked at what she was pointing at. Neru's mouth dropped, and her eyes gawked at what she was staring at.

I smirked, and lifted my head, to give them a better look. "Yup! Gumi said I just had to have it!" I said, proudly. What they were staring at was my brand new, original collar. I don't even consider it a collar, actually! It was made out of pure diamonds, and styled as a necklace. "Like?" I asked.

"LOVE!" Teto squealed, having hearts in her eyes and a bit of drool coming out of the side of her mouth.

"Are they real?" Neru asked, gazing at the diamonds around my neck.

"Of course!" I replied, still smirking slightly.

"I'm jealous~!" Teto said, "You're so lucky, Rin!"

I smiled, now faintly blushing, becoming embarrassed. "C'mon, let's go out in the garden to eat lunch," I suggested, and starting heading over. Teto cheered and followed me, while Neru shook her head at Teto's behavior, but I saw her smiling slightly.

Once we headed out to the garden and sat down in the patio, we talked more and were served lunch. After a few hours flew by, we received an unpleasant surprise.

"Oh, why look! Its little Rinny and her pathetic friends eating a third-rate meal… How cute," An aggravating, sarcastic voice sounded.

My friends and I groaned silently at the voice. I regretted looking over my shoulder, and saw a sneer being thrown at me. Over at the other side of the garden was the gate, and through the gate, was Lily mocking us from the outside. Lily was my next door neighbor's pet cat, and from the second richest family in the city. The first richest family is Gumi's, and that's exactly the reason why she hates me. Lily is the pedigree cat pet to Miki; both of them detest Gumi and I, for being wealthier than them. Lily had long blonde hair, with ice cold blue eyes. Her cat ears looked soft and fluffy, while her tail was long, and fluffy. Both were a lighter shade of blonde than her hair. She was wearing a dark blue halter top, with a deep cut that showed off her chest. It was cut above her stomach, so it showed her midriff. She had on a tight, black leather mini skirt that looked at least two sizes too small. She also had on black, ripped fishnet tights with black leather, platform high heeled boots. Her collar was white leather, and had a silver buckle, with a small lily-shaped diamond. She also had silver bracelets on her wrists, and three silver studs, one on the bottom, while two others on top. 'Ouch…' I thought, looking at her earrings. Earrings are in style, but I would never get them. Why? Well, cats' ears are very sensitive, so when a cat gets earrings put in, it's about ten times more painful than when a human gets them, and the earrings interfere with our hearing. Earrings could also deform our ears if we wear them too long.

Lily saw me staring at her earrings, and smirked. She tilted her ears towards me. "What? Jealous?" She jeered.

My eyebrow twitched. "That you'll have deformed ears? Not in the least," I said, turning and continuing to eat my lunch, not even giving her the satisfaction of my attention anymore.

"Hey! Don't turn around when I'm talking to you! Are you even listening?! Hey!" Lily started to yell and whine at the same time. Neru held her ears, trying to drown out Lily. Teto visibly flinched whenever Lily screeched again.

"C'mon, let's go inside," I suggested, and both Neru and Teto happily agreed. We walked into my house, and hung out for a few hours, until both Teto and Neru had to go home. Once they were gone, I walked into my room to get ready for bed. I slipped on my short, blue silk nightdress with black lace embroidering the edges. I walked over to the glass doors leading to my balcony. I looked up, hoping to see the moon. No such luck, seeing how the moon was covered by clouds. I sighed, and walked over to my soft, fluffy bed. I nestled in, and clapped once to turn off the lights. I sighed dreamily, as my eyes closed sleepily. I think back on my day, and smiled slightly. "I wouldn't change my life if I could…" I whispered, then closed my eyes and fell asleep.


End file.
